Even Injuries Are Important To Us
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jamie tries to hide a soccer injury on a mission, but learns that his partners and cousin don't take injuries lightly. Done as a request for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Even Injuries Are Important To Us**

Rachel and Enigma ran down the hall to get to Master Eon's office, having received summons to appear at once. They met up with Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku, along with Krypt King and Ambush. "Master Eon sounded really urgent," Rachel said as they finally got to their destination and entered the office. Jamie was already there and he stood up when they entered, hugging both his partners and cousin before they gave their full attention to Master Eon.

"Kaos has escaped Cloudcracker prison again," he said.

Jamie looked downtrodden. "I left my villain traps at home," he said.

"Same here," Rachel said ruefully.

"It's alright," the guardian of Skylands said as Mags came in. "I asked Mags to work on another trap that would hopefully be a bit stronger this time. Kaos has gotten a bit stronger this time and I fear the traps you two have wouldn't be enough to contain him."

"Hopefully this trap will be," Mags said, handing it to Jamie. "I put in a lot of reinforcements, so hopefully Kaos won't escape so easily next time."

"Let's hope so," Enigma said, although everyone knew that Kaos would usually find a way to get out being the slippery eel he was.

Ambush, being in tune with nature, quickly found out that Kaos was at Gadfly Glades. Fiesta pulled up in his Crypt Crusher and let them hop in. "I'll be around if you need me," he said as they launched into the portal to Gadfly Glades, landing there quickly and jumping out.

"Thanks, Fiesta," Rachel said with a smile. "I'll call you if we need help."

They were instantly shrunk and looked a bit disoriented until they managed to regain their senses. "I hate when that happens," the Tech Portal Master said. "I hate being shrunk."

Crash nodded and spoke some gibberish. "Reminds him of when Dr. Neo Cortex shrank us once," Aku-Aku translated for them. "That was a very unnerving experience, even for me."

Krypt King and Ambush swung their swords to help clear the path, acting like lawnmowers, which made it a bit easier for the others to travel. When they came to a blade of grass that was a racetrack, they found Fiesta already there and he motioned them over. "Come on, amigos!" He called. "Kaos is just over in the beehives! If we hurry, you can catch him!"

That sounded good to them and they took off. Jamie gave a soft grunt as he jumped into the vehicle, just managing to hide a wince as his sprained ankle protested. He had injured his ankle a day before in soccer practice, but he didn't tell anyone. He decided his sprained ankle wasn't a real priority as so many had been hurt by Kaos far worse than that, so he held on as Fiesta sped towards the beehive.

"There he is!" Enigma cried out, spotting the evil Portal Masters.

"Good luck, amigos!" Fiesta said. "I'll be right here if you need me."

The bees thankfully left them alone, but Kaos made it very difficult as he shot out lightning bolts and used the honey puddles to his advantage. "Got you!" Jamie cried out, jumping on Kaos' back, but the short creep managed to grab him and throw him towards the honey puddle.

"Jamie!" Rachel cried out, running over and catching her cousin, but his momentum knocked them both into the honey puddle, making them not only all sticky, but rendering them unable to help out their friends. Krypt King grunted as he got blasted back and Enigma let out a sharp cry as Kaos somehow turned the Magic Trapper's Eye Beam attack right back to him.

"So long, fools!" Kaos said, taking off.

Ambush and Crash helped the Portal Masters out of the sticky honey and Aku-Aku noticed Jamie wasn't putting any weight on his left leg and it looked a bit swollen. "Jamie, what happened to your ankle?" He asked.

"Nothing," the boy said, trying to cover up the fact that he was injured. The others didn't buy it though.

"Jamie," Rachel said, giving him her 'I'm-your-older-sister-you-can't-fool-me' look. "What happened?"

Even though her tone was level, Jamie still flinched, knowing his cousin wanted the truth. "I injured it yesterday in soccer practice," he answered. "It's just a sprain."

"A sprain that looks like it hasn't been properly taken care of," Enigma said, noting how swollen his friend's foot was. "You need to wrap that ankle up."

"But what about Kaos?" The Magic/Water Portal Master asked as Crash and Krypt King stood on either side of him and helped him stay upright as he took his weight off his left leg. "You guys got hit by Kaos, something far worse than a sprained ankle. We've got to go get him."

"You can't fight with a hurt ankle, amigo," Fiesta pointed out gently.

Rachel then perked up. "But he can help you drive, Fiesta," she said. "Jamie loves racing. If you worked the gas and brake pedals, Jamie could steer us in the right direction."

Crash began speaking again. "Crash thinks that's a great idea," Aku-Aku said. "Perhaps he and Fiesta can drive around and be the surprise attacks on that creep."

Enigma, who had managed to get Jamie's shoe off to examine his friend's ankle, agreed as Rachel handed him a couple bandanas from her back pocket and he used them to wrap up Jamie's ankle before lifting him up into his arms and carrying him over to the Crypt Crusher. Fiesta instantly made the driver's seat to seat two people while the others piled in.

It wasn't long before they found Kaos again, but when they went to blast him, he floated away, knocking back the Trap Masters' attacks and flying away, but Jamie saw a jump up ahead. "Fiesta, floor it!" He said.

The skeleton quickly hit the gas as the boy steered into the jump and they zoomed up near Kaos. Grinning, Jamie hit the horn, which blared loudly, making them all jump and actually startling Kaos, who turned around in time to get blasted with an attack from the Crypt Crusher, knocking him down into the beehive again. The car landed and Rachel jumped out with Crash, Krypt King, Enigma, and Ambush right behind her. "Go get him, guys!" Jamie cheered them on.

The battle was on and Kaos again pulled a lot of tricks, but Jamie noticed a power-up that would give the Crypt Crusher a shield for a short while. "I've got an idea," he said to Fiesta, pointing to the power-up. The skeleton nodded and worked the gas while the boy steered and grabbed the power-up, turning the wheel to get back into the battle.

And not a moment too soon. The other five unleashed their strongest attacks at Kaos and he was about to bounce the attacks back at them when the Crypt Crusher drove between the villain and the others, the attacks bouncing off the shield and right back to Kaos. "Got you this time, Kaos!" Jamie exclaimed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The evil Portal Master cried out as a force field came over him and he was trapped inside it.

"Alright, Jamie! Way to go, amigo!" Fiesta cheered him.

"Great work, Jamie!" Rachel cheered as the Skylanders came up and gave the boy gentle back slaps.

"That was quick thinking on your part," Ambush said.

"I didn't do it alone," Jamie said. "Fiesta helped me."

"Because you let us help you and let us show you that your injuries are just as important as missions to us," the skeleton said.

"He's right, Jamie," Enigma said. "Don't let an injury like that go on without treatment next time, or I'll tickle you into next week if you do."

The boy smiled. "Okay, I promise," he said.

Krypt King leaned on his sword. "Well, we just need to trap Kaos," he said.

"Already done," Rachel said, holding the trap in her hands. "Jamie threw the trap as the same time the attacks hit Kaos and trapped him. A perfect throw."

They headed back for the Academy and put the trap back in Cloudcracker. "Well, he'll be there for a while," Aku-Aku said. "I hope."

Crash then said something that made the Hawaiian mask laugh. "What did he say?" Jamie asked curiously.

"He said Kaos is a bigger pain in the neck than Cortex."

They all laughed at that. "And that's saying something," Ambush said with a chuckle.

Jamie, with the help of his friends, got to the living room and sat down to rest while they gathered around to play Creation Clash and Skystones Overdrive.

Smiling, the Magic/Water Portal Master told himself he'd make sure he was in tip-top shape whenever missions arose.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
